


Right Here With You

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Children, Cuddling and Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, JARVIS is the best Robot Butler Ever, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Nightmares, No Spoilers, Schmoop, Sharing a Bed, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sighed. “Jarvis,” he said softly. “How long have the twins been in here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bballgirl3022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/gifts).



> for bballgirl3022 for the Five Acts Meme: Tony/Steve, Kidfic, Cuddling in bed. Title from that Aerosmith song, you know the one.

Tony finished his latest upgrade on his armor -- the latest was shiny, hints of gold among the hot-rod red, and had even better flight capabilities since he’d fixed the acceleration issues. More maneuverability, too, which was saying something, because the Iron Man suit had already moved like a ninja could only dream about.

“Will that be all, sir?” JARVIS asked.

“Sure,” Tony agreed, tossing the tablet onto his work table and standing up, stretching his arms over his head. “What time is it, anyway?”

“It is currently 3:26 AM, sir.”

“That early? Huh.” Shrugging, Tony made his way up the stairs, hitting the light switches as he went. “Anyone else still up?”

“The rest of the house’s inhabitants are indeed asleep, sir.” JARVIS said, even managing to sound slightly disappointed.

Right. Tony may as well go to bed, then, if there wasn’t anyone around to entertain him and the Armor was as awesome as it was going to get this week. He kicked off his shoes, stripped off his shirt in the hallway leading to his room, then opened his bedroom door, and --

There was Steve.

Sprawled in the middle of the bed, wearing a thin white t-shirt and a pair of Iron Man pajamas, snoring softly into a pile of pillows.

Except, of course, that those weren’t pillows.

Tony sighed. “Jarvis,” he said softly. “How long have the twins been in here?”

“Approximately four hours, sir.” JARVIS replied. There was no way Tony had programmed that particular tone of guilt into his AI’s personality matrix, but there it was.

Maria was curled beside Steve, her head on Steve’s shoulder, Sarah was tucked in behind her sister with one leg dangling off of the end of the bed.

“I’m pretty certain I locked the door so they wouldn’t come in here and wake Steve,” Tony said.

“Indeed you did, sir.” JARVIS agreed.

Sometimes, having genius-smart kids was annoying. Tony closed his eyes and clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. “Did they hack into your override again?” He choked out.

“No, sir. Captain Rogers let them into the room when Sarah claimed to have a nightmare.”

Tony snorted. “Did she actually have a nightmare, Jarvis?”

There was a long, guilty silence from the AI. “No, sir,” JARVIS finally said.

Tony took a step out into the hall, closing the door behind him. “Jarvis,” he said meaningfully.

“Captain Rogers woke unexpectedly, and was unable to return to sleep,” JARVIS explained. “I informed the girls, and they decided that the ruse of a nightmare was most likely to be successful.”

“I hate you so much,” Tony lied, covering his face with his hands. “God, Jarvis, you couldn’t have just--”

Except Steve had nightmares, still, about being trapped in the ice, about things he’d seen in the war, and Tony knew that his husband never wanted to talk about it. “Fine,” he grumbled. “You win this time, JARVIS, but the next time the girls hack your code I’m not going to give you your autonomy back, just watch.”

He snuck back into the bedroom, quietly making his way to the bed. Steve was snoring, quietly, his chest rising and falling steadily in steady rhythm.

Sarah woke up when Tony crawled into bed with them, taking the space on Steve’s other side. “Daddy?” She said, squinting at him in the dim light.

“I’m right here, baby,” Tony said, pulling the blankets up over himself to hide the light of the arc reactor. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Sarah bit her bottom lip for a moment, then crawled over her sleeping sister and over Steve, who was so deeply asleep he didn’t seem to notice the six-year-old girl stepping on him. “I missed you,” she whispered, pressing her face up against Tony’s ear and hugging him around his neck. “Are you mad we didn’t stay in bed?”

Tony wrapped his arms around his daughter, closed his eyes. “I’m never mad at you, baby. Go back to sleep.”

\--

When he woke up, Tony’s first thought was, _mm, warm,_ followed by, _oh god, I’m trapped_. He spent almost a full second panicking before he realized he was home, in his bed, and he wasn’t trapped so much as he was enveloped -- and essentially pinned down-- by his family.

Maria’s top half had migrated over to his side of the bed, her head pillowed on Tony’s ribs, body lying fully across steve with her foot jammed against Steve’s face. Sarah was somewhere over his arm, pinning it to the bed and likely the reason his entire left side was numb. Steve had an arm across Tony’s waist as well, one leg tangled in between his.

He tried to sit up, but any movement seemed to trigger an automatic reflex, making everyone on the bed hold on to him and snuggle him determinedly until Tony finally stopped.

“Jarvis! Help,” Tony said, quietly, because he didn't want to wake them up. “Jarvis, I’m trapped!”

“Might I suggest you resign yourself to your fate, sir?”

“Traitor,” Tony sighed, and then he closed his eyes and gave in.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr!](http://epiphanyx7.tumblr.com/) Or, if you need a dose of the fluffy and joyous things in world, try following my fluffy side blog: [Fluffpocalypse.](http://fluffpocalypse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
